Realize
by calzonaislove
Summary: "Her bottom lip began to tremble again as she recounted the night's events. She leaned back against her roommate, who softly stroked her blonde hair. It's not that she was in any danger of sorts, but she always felt a certain level of safety and comfort in Elphaba's arms." sweet/smutty GELPHIE ONE-SHOT VERY minor angst...so minor I debated putting this disclaimer on here...


**Author's Note: HELLOOOOO everyone! So I'm new to writing Gelphie fic, but I've had this in my head for a while and I wanted to get it out there and see what you all thought :) This is basically musicalverse and is set a few days after the Ozdust...it's sweet and smutty so you get the best of both worlds! ENJOY :)**

**Disclaimer: All creative licenses belong to Gregory Maguire...I own nothing :(**

**Realize**

She burst through the door of the room in a whirlwind of pink, startling the green woman sitting on the bed. Her face was reddened and Elphaba could see the tear stains running down her cheeks. Before her roommate had a chance to ask what was wrong, the blonde had already rushed into the bathroom and swiftly locked the door.

Elphaba pinched the bridge of her nose just above her reading glasses, an inaudible sigh escaping her lips. An unnecessary amount of drama had been swirling around Galinda and her friends lately, and Elphaba could only imagine what had happened this time. She set her book aside and begrudgingly vacated her bed to attempt to placate her sobbing roommate on the other side of the door.

Before she could even rap once on the door, it flung open, revealing a very distraught, petite blonde.

"Galinda, what's the matter?"

Instead of replying, Galinda threw herself into Elphaba's arms and let out a gut-wrenching sob, and the green woman was instantly on high alert. Galinda would sniffle here and there when rehashing an event involving Pfannee or Milla, but this was entirely different and she knew something serious had happened.

Galinda grabbed a hold of Elphaba's hand as her roommate tried to pull back from the embrace.

"It's ok, I'm not going anywhere. Why don't we sit down and you can tell me what happened."

It was more of a request than a suggestion, but Galinda obliged and they sat down on the blonde's pink, ruffled bed. Elphaba figured Galinda would feel more comforted surrounded by her own things. The blonde curled up into a tight ball on Elphaba's lap, nestling her head just under the taller woman's chin. The black garment wrinkled under her clenched fingertips as Galinda held onto her roommate for dear life.

Elphaba was even more worried now that the sobbing had turned into silent tears and still, not a single word had transpired from the blonde's lips.

"Galinda? Do you want to tell me what happened? Is it about Pfannee or Milla? Did they do something to you?"

After a few minutes, the blonde sniffled and looked up at her roommate with the most innocent, bloodshot eyes Elphaba had ever seen. They still weren't the best of friends, but it broke her heart nonetheless to see the blonde hurting so much. Galinda nodded and scooted back a little so she could see Elphaba.

"I…I had a date with Fiyero tonight and…"

"I swear to Oz if that jerk hurt you I will…"

"Elphie, listen!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes at Galinda's whining and apologized because she truly wanted to know what was troubling the blonde. With a slight wave of her hand, Elphaba motioned for Galinda to continue.

A small smile graced Galinda's lips. It was the first one Elphaba had seen all day and it calmed her nerves a little.

She took a deep breath and started talking again. "Tonight was supposed to be the night. Me and Fiyero I mean. We had it all planned out. We were going to go to the park and have a picnic for dinner and it was going to be perfect."

Her bottom lip began to tremble again as she recounted the night's events. She leaned back against her roommate, who softly stroked her blonde hair. It's not that she was in any danger of sorts, but she always felt a certain level of safety and comfort in Elphaba's arms.

"We…we got to…to the park and ate our…dinner…"

She was sniffling again, so Elphaba wrapped her arms around Galinda tighter, silently telling her she wasn't going anywhere.

"Well after…dinner he started to…well you know…"

"I get the general idea yes. Did he force you to do anything you weren't ready to do?"

Elphaba felt her blood start to boil. She cared for her roommate and would kill anyone that even remotely tried to harm her.

"No…he…he began to undo my dress and I told him to stop. I thought I was…ready…to be with him, but…when he was touching…touching me it didn't feel…right."

"What do you mean it didn't feel right? Isn't this what you wanted?"

Galinda's cries grew louder as she prepared herself for what she was about to say next.

"It is what I wanted, but the more he put his hands…on me…the more I realized it wasn't him I wanted to be with. That's when I knew it didn't…feel right."

Elphaba abruptly stopped the circular motion on the blonde's back as she pulled away to look into her roommate's eyes and squinted, trying to gauge her meaning.

"Well, all you seem to talk about is Fiyero! I don't understand who else there is. You just told me, not two days ago, that he is the one you're going to marry. You want to spend the rest of your life with him, because you're so madly in love with him. Now…"

Galinda was crying as hard as she had when she first burst through the door and she knew it was now or never.

"It's you, you ignorant green bean! I couldn't let him touch me because all I could think about was…was you! And I don't know what it means or when it happened but all I know is, I feel safer and more comforted in your arms than anyplace else and I know that has to count for something!"

Elphaba was stunned into complete silence. For the first time in her 20 years, she was simply at a loss for words. She studied her roommate's face, looking for any signs of ill-humor, but what she found instead were innocent, pleading, puffy blue eyes.

She smiled. "Me?"

Galinda let out her first genuine laugh since she had come in the room. "Yes you. You stubborn mean, green thing."

"Then what got you so upset to have you run in here sobbing like you did?"

"Fiyero called me…well he called me a tease. But I felt I had to be honest with him, because he at least deserved that, so I told him why I was acting this way. Then when I was finished he sat there and called me a…a…a dirty whore. He said he was going to tell everyone that I was in love with you and that I would never have any more friends. Oh, Elphie, he said I was a disappointment to my parents!"

Galinda choked out that last line. She couldn't bear to be a disappointment to her Momsie and Popsicle.

"I'm going to kill him. Of course your parents won't be disappointed in you. They love you, which is more than I can say for my father. But, Galinda, are you sure this is what you want?"

Without giving it a second thought, Galinda nodded her head. She was resolute. The blonde interlaced their fingers and noticed how perfectly they fit together.

"I was so scared to tell you. That's mainly why I was crying so much. It's not that Fiyero's words didn't hurt me, because they did, but what hurt me more as the thought of not having you in my life. I was so absolutely terrified that once I told you, you would write me off as being silly and not want anything to do with me and I couldn't bear that. I can't ever lose you, Elphie."

"Oh, my sweet, I'm not going anywhere. Hush your pretty little head with that nonsense."

Elphaba leaned down and kissed the top of Galinda's head. After a moment of staring at their joined hands, Galinda spoke.

"I was right."

"About what?"

"Pink and green really do go good together."

Galinda smiled, looking back up at her Elphie. Without letting their hands part, Galinda leaned back against the fluffy, pink pillows of her bed and pulled Elphaba flush against her. Their mouths were mere inches apart and Elphaba suddenly felt nervous. She had never done this before, let alone kissed anyone. Everyone had always been so scared to touch her that she never had the opportunity to experience real, human contact.

"Elphie, don't be scared."

Galinda could read this woman like an open book. She's the only one that could.

"I've never done this Galinda. I don't even know where to start or what to do."

Elphaba moved to climb off of Galinda, but the blonde squeezed their hands tighter, not letting the green girl budge.

"Start here," she whispered as she closed the distance between them, letting their lips touch softly. A small whimper escaped from deep in Galinda's throat at the feeling of Elphaba moving against her mouth. Elphaba may have never kissed before, but she was certainly a fast learner.

Elphaba felt the blonde's body respond to every movement she was making. Pulling back feeling emboldened, she rolled her hips against Galinda, and glanced down to see the smaller woman bite her lip. Their fingers untangled so they could freely roam the other's body.

Elphaba's mouth planted a trail of wet kisses from Galinda's ear down to the hollow point of her throat and across the expanse of her chest.

Galinda's hands began to fiddle with her roommate's ghastly, grey garment. "Too many clothes."

Elphaba smiled as she panted against the blonde's overly flushed skin and sat back on her heels, letting her dress rise to her thighs. She felt Galinda shift on the bed to sit up with her, her hands resting on verdant knees. Slowly the slid their way under her hemline and Elphaba immediately forgot how to breathe. Here was Galinda, her roommate that she vehemently loathed only a month ago, with her hands disappearing under her dress. Never, in a million years, did she ever expect this to happen and here it was, inevitably happening.

"Elphie? Are you okay?"

It was only then did she notice she had been zoned out for a good couple of minutes. Galinda's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Yes, my sweet. I'm okay. I'm more than okay."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Galinda. I'm just a little nervous, that's all. I can be okay and still be nervous."

Feeling dejected, Galinda began to withdraw her hands and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Stop, Galinda. I didn't say no. I want this. I want to be with you. To touch you and taste you and love you, but I just want to slow it down a bit. This is my first time, too, and I want to savor the feeling. Okay?"

Galinda had tears in her eyes again. Fiyero had never been this sweet to her. Everything about this woman was perfect and further affirmed that this was, without a doubt, the way things were meant to be. She leaned up and kissed Elphaba just under her ear.

"I'm yours, Elphie. From the moment we met, I've belonged to you. I was too oblivious at first to see it, but this feels right and I'm not going to spend any more time questioning that."

Elphaba ran her hands down Galinda's arms until their hands met. She interlocked their fingers and kissed each hand gingerly before moving them around to the back of Galinda's dress, unzipping it tantalizingly slow.

The blonde's fair skin flushed as she felt a white heat form in the pit of her stomach. The straps fell away from her shoulders and she would have shivered from the cool air, but she only felt her every nerve on fire.

_Only she can make me feel this way. Fiyero didn't even come close._

Elphaba began to kiss every inch of exposed skin as she peeled away the dress from Galinda's frame. The blonde arched her back, signaling where she wanted her roommate's mouth. Elphaba stopped the kisses just shy of Galinda's cleavage to pull the dress completely off and toss it on the floor. She then sat back on her heels and slowly inched her nightgown up, revealing the most luscious green skin Galinda had ever seen. She had forgone a bra for bedtime and the blonde was ever so grateful.

The smaller woman inadvertently licked her lips and it didn't go unnoticed by Elphaba. Blushing under Galinda's scrutinizing gaze, Elphaba moved her hands to cover herself back up, thinking the blonde was repulsed by her verdant hue.

"Stop. Don't you dare cover yourself up. Why, Elphie, you're stunning!"

"Galinda, I would hardly call green skin _stunning_. Shocking maybe, but certainly not stunning."

"Elphie, you're beautiful. Please let me show you."

Galinda coerced Elphaba to remove the lengthy arms covering her body and ran her hands down the smooth, green skin. She delighted in the fact that it was just as soft as hers, if not softer from the years of oil use. Grasping at her sides, Galinda pulled Elphaba back on top of her, feeling their skin connect for the first time. A rush of air left the blonde's lips as Elphaba's weight pressed down on her in a delicious way. Their mouths melded together as hands explored every inch of uncovered and uncharted territory. Galinda reached behind her own body and unsnapped her bra, but leaving it covering herself. She wanted Elphaba to be the one to rid her of the offending article.

Elphaba was quickly learning what made the blonde tick, and she raked her fingernails up her roommate's abdomen and slipped under the bra. When her slender digits came in contact with the plush skin of Galinda's breasts, Elphaba fought back a gasp. Galinda arched her back again, anxiously awaiting those fingers to touch her further.

"Elphie, please. Please touch me."

Complying, the green woman pulled the bra away, revealing creamy skin and rosy pink nipples. Her hands were instantly cupping the mounds of flesh, letting their weight fall in her palms.

"Oh Oz, Elphie!"

Elphaba leaned down to kiss the squirming woman beneath her, her tongue easily sliding past parted lips. All nerves between the two women dissipated when Elphaba pinched Galinda's hardened nipples between her fingers.

"Mmm, Galinda, you are so beautiful. Do you know that?"

Galinda smiled, reaching up and placing her hand on the side of her lover's face.

"My sweet Elphie, you make me feel that every day. I know I'm a pain but you put up with me when no one else will. You're amazing and I plan on spending every day from now on proving that to you."

Elphaba grinned and dipped her head into a chaste kiss before moving her mouth to surround a pert nipple. Her warm tongue lavished both nipples with attention and Galinda wound her hands in raven locks. As Elphaba hooked her thumbs through the sides of the blonde's pink panties, Galinda encouragingly raised her hips off the bed as she was rid of the undergarment.

Now fully nude and feeling rather self-conscious, Galinda tried to sit up and bring her knees to her chest but Elphaba stopped her.

"My sweet girl, if you're having second thoughts, voice them. We're at a point of no return here."

"Oh Elphie, it's not that. I just…I never thought you would react this way when I told you how I felt. How long have…"

"Galinda?"

The blonde stopped talking and looked up sheepishly at Elphaba.

"Stop talking and just relax. We both need to just relax."

Nodding, Galinda closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. This was it. She was giving herself to this woman who, not too long ago, was the bane of her existence. The loathing she had felt for this woman was now slowly being replaced with love and adoration, and she had not a care in the world who knew it.

"Galinda, dear, are you okay?"

Opening her eyes, Galinda smiled. She was ready.

Elphaba kissed her lover's lips once before she intertwined her left hand in Galinda's right, and scooted her body down the bed to where the blonde so desperately wanted her. Tentatively slipping her tongue through silky folds, Elphaba Thropp tasted heaven for the first time. She knew she was doing something correctly when Galinda's nails left tiny, purple marks on the back of her hand and her hips were wildly moving about the bed.

Elphaba had to still their movements by wrapping her right arm under Galinda's thigh, effectively holding her in place. The green woman knew how her own body responded when she touched herself, so she figured it couldn't be that different with Galinda. Once the blonde was sufficiently still, Elphaba removed her right arm and dipped a finger into the wetness pooling at Galinda's center. She hadn't pushed into her lover yet, but she knew she was more than ready.

Giving their joined hands a gentle squeeze, Elphaba removed her mouth and moved up the blonde's petite frame to look in her eyes. She wanted that connection with Galinda because she knew it was something the blonde wouldn't give to anyone else but her.

Elphaba dropped her head to their foreheads were touching and their mouth were an inch apart. She opened her brown eyes to find deep blue ones staring back at her. With a gentle nudge of her nose, Elphaba kissed the woman below her so deeply, Galinda almost forgot how to breathe. As tongues brushed against one another, Elphaba's finger pushed inside Galinda's center and she could see the innocence leaving those blue orbs, only to be replaced by pure love and passion. Elphaba's senses were always heightened when it came to Galinda and right now she was honing in on any signs of pain. When she saw none, she added a second digit and Galinda was meeting her fingers push for push. Galinda nipped at Elphaba's bottom lip when the green woman pulled away.

"I want to watch you, my sweet."

Elphaba rocked her hips against the back of her hand to give her more leverage, but as soon as her hips were in reach of the blonde, Galinda used her free hand to pull them down in one swift motion. Elphaba shimmied them off the rest of the way and returned to her lover, intent on making her scream.

Galinda had other plans. Her white hand was stark contrast against the green skin, but she loved it. She thought it was the most beautiful sight in the world. Her fingers danced across Elphaba's skin and through a small patch of damp, dark curls. Elphaba's breath hitched in her throat as Galinda swept her small fingers through wet folds and pushed into her.

_Elphie_. Her name left the blonde's lips in a breathless whisper.

The green woman let her body adjust to the intrusion before they began to move together as one. Galinda's palm was supplying Elphaba's clit with a sublime amount of pressure and she knew it wouldn't be long before they both fell into oblivion.

"Ga…linda….G…linda…Oz, you feel incredible…"

Elphaba struggled to form coherent sentences, but all hope was lost when Galinda hit a certain spot inside the green woman that made her tumble over the edge. Hunched over the blonde in an almost protective manner, Elphaba pushed her hips against her hand as hard as they would go, hitting Galinda so deep it made her squeal in delight followed by what sounded like her name and a few unmentionable expletives.

Chuckling, Elphaba leaned down and kissed the side of Galinda's sweat-soaked neck, her lips hovering over the blonde's rapidly beating pulse point. The feeling it gave her knowing she breathed that much life into her lover was overwhelming. They withdrew their fingers simultaneously and Elphaba rolled on her back, pulling the smaller woman tightly against her.

"You called me _Glinda_, you know."

"Ha! Well I'm sorry your ministrations caused me a lapse in vocabulary, however I feel that I more than made it up to you, GA-linda."

"Well I was going to say that I liked it. The way it sounded rolling off your tongue was like music to my ears, but since you're going to be smug about it…"

Elphaba softly poked Galinda in her side until she gave in and giggled.

"You call me Elphie. Why can't I have a special name for you?"

"You do have a point. I guess I can drop the 'ga' just for you."

Galinda smiled and turned her head up to kiss her lover.

"I couldn't be happier, Elphie. I love you."

Elphaba looked down at a half asleep blonde in her arms and placed a kiss on a head of curls.

"I love you, too, my sweet" she whispered as she too, drifted off to sleep.


End file.
